


Legilimency

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: 他们的爱是互相撕裂。表面浊臭的皮囊被一层层撕下了，露出血淋淋的内里，两颗心脏跳动着，互相说“我爱你”。





	Legilimency

“哈利·波特，对于涉嫌谋杀德拉科·马尔福的指控，你认罪吗？”

哈利在层层的视线下面色苍白。他的嘴唇颤了颤，半晌才艰难地开了口。

“我认罪。”

威森加摩一片哗然。主审官做了个肃静的手势；重新看向哈利时，他的眼神里甚至带上了同情。

“案发前，你和德拉科·马尔福正在争吵，是这样吗？”

这次他的回答快了很多：“是的。”

他的记忆快速回溯到半个月前，格里莫广场12号，客厅，早上八点。

他迷迷糊糊从梦中醒来，却感到睡眠不足似的头痛欲裂。接着他感到了来自肩膀的一阵酸痛，发现自己躺在地板上；指尖也一阵阵刺痛。他心里一沉，隐隐察觉到了什么，忐忑不安地抬起头四下环视了一圈。德拉科正翘着腿坐在他面前的沙发上，嘴角紧绷，脸色十分难看。

“德拉科……”

“我忍不了了。”

哈利被这句话轻易地堵住了嘴。德拉科的声音很冷，但他从他的语气中听出了一丝不易察觉的颤抖。他忍着酸痛从地上爬起来，伸手去触摸爱人嘴角的淤青——德拉科显然在脸上用过了好几个“容光焕发”，但仍然不能完全掩饰住憔悴和狼狈。

“我又……？”

“显而易见。”德拉科讽刺地勾起嘴角，推开他的手，从沙发上站起来。“我不能再过下去了。我爱你，哈利，但我不想当你的沙袋。”

那句“我爱你”没有一点情人间的缱绻和温情，像是一束枯萎的玫瑰花，散发着腐烂的气味。哈利早就设想过这一天，也明白这才是对德拉科最好的；但即使这样，在这天终于到来时，他还是感到胸口一阵阵窒息似的钝痛。

“对不起。”他低着头说。

“这不是你的错，谁都没错，”德拉科说着，指挥着早就收拾好的行李箱飞到门口，他最后拥抱了哈利一下，神情总算流露出些许悲哀。“对不起，我没能坚持住。”

哈利的心脏疼得厉害——他想说不要道歉，想最后吻他一下，但他的头更加痛了，几乎让他想起了当初还和伏地魔连接着的时候——再接着，他就失去了意识。

 

 

他说完时，威森加摩陷入了短暂的沉默。这番描述怎么听都和“争吵”相差甚远了。而听家养小精灵克利切的陈述，他们的确“大吵了一架”，等他敢从壁炉里出来时，德拉科已经不见了。而所有人都知道，被主人命令的家养小精灵是不会说谎的。

“之后的事你完全不记得了？”

“……是的。”哈利低声说。过了一会儿，他又轻轻补充了一句：“我很抱歉。”

“主审官先生，”一直坐着的赫敏举起手，她是哈利这场审判的证人，“我请求发言。”

得到许可后，她站起来，向所有人投下一个重磅炸弹：“哈利·波特在战后患上了精神分裂症。”在陪审席的窃窃私语中，她从证件袋里取出一沓材料，递到主审席上去。“这是圣芒戈的证明。”

主审官很快确认了材料的真实性。“也就是说，哈利·波特失去意识的那两个小时，其实是他另一个人格在出现？”

“是的。出于工作的考虑，我们一直帮他隐瞒这个情况，只是私下协助他治疗。”赫敏拢了拢头发，眼里溢满痛苦，“我们都很小心……谁也没想到会发生这种事。”

哈利摇了摇头。“那不是你们的错，敏。”

“那么，”判官打断了他们，继续发问：“你不记得自己是否杀了德拉科·马尔福？”

哈利摇了摇头。但他抬起头紧盯着主审席，绿眸里眼光闪烁：“但我确定我知道无数个不用魔杖就能毁尸灭迹的魔法——和伏地魔连接的时候，我看见过那些。我猜我已经无意识地掌握了那些。”

“仅凭这些不能判你的罪。我们甚至不知道德拉科·马尔福是否身亡——他只是失踪了。”

“这就很蹊跷了，”哈利激动起来，“如果他没死，他怎么会消失？他不是受了刺激就会躲起来的人。”

主审官沉吟片刻，提出方案：“你允许我们使用摄魂取念吗？”

被告席上的两人突然都不吭声了。赫敏似乎在想一个合适的开口方式。哈利疲惫地笑了笑，说：“先生，我当然不介意，但前提是有人能进入我的大脑。”

“哈利的另一个人格防备心极强，我们尝试了很多次摄魂取念都不能突破他的大脑封闭术。”赫敏接着解释道。

“也许我们还是要试试。”主审官说。高级副部长从座位上起身，走到哈利面前。“我们保证你的隐私会得到保障。”

副部长灰色的眼睛紧紧盯着他的。“摄魂取念！”

他甚至还没开始进去，就被一道屏障牢牢地挡在了外面。与他一贯见到的大脑封闭术不同，这道屏障不像简单的一堵墙，更像是个深不见底的沼泽，让他的意识胶着在里面。他隐约听到沼泽底部的尖叫和哭泣，然后是一阵响在耳边的、冰冷如爬行动物的嘶嘶声：“滚出去。”

“我做不到！”副部长大喊着退了出来。他满头大汗，接连后退了几步。天知道他费了多大劲才从哈利的意识里脱身，那种感觉他这辈子都不想经历第二次。

“对不起，”哈利真诚地道歉，低垂着头仿佛做错了什么事。主审官难办地揉了揉太阳穴，示意把受惊的副部长带出去。

“那我再问你几个问题，”他翻开哈利的档案，“上面说你另一个人格极端危险，有暴力倾向和狂躁症等等……他出现的契机是什么？你们没有想过这会对对社会造成混乱？”

哈利摇了摇头。

“法官先生，我认为是没有这个可能的。我的另一个人格只会在德拉科面前出现……或者说，那个人格会出现完全是因为德拉科。”

 

 

“你和纳西莎应该会没事，由我负责在接下来一年监督你们……马尔福的财产也依旧保留，”哈利揉着眉心，他眼底青黑，是和那帮老滑头整晚讨价还价的结果。首次利用“救世主”身份的特权的感受很不好。“至于卢修斯，他还是要在阿兹卡班待两年，我尽量争取到最少了……”

“这还不够，哈利。”他抬眼看向对面，金发斯莱特林好整以暇地陷在沙发里，两条长腿交叠在茶几上，正懒洋洋地斜睨着他。

“你还想怎么样？能做的我都做了。”他头痛得厉害，在看到斯莱特林脸上志在必得的微笑后愈演愈烈。德拉科站起来，绕过茶几，坐到了他的大腿上。

十七岁的巫师的五官介于男孩和男人之间，单纯又勾人。他捧着哈利的脸，嘴角勾得恶劣。“你不是爱我吗，哈利？那就证明给我看……你可是救世主，谁都不会拒绝你的要求的。”

金发的恶魔在他耳边低语。他甚至不屑于隐藏话里赤裸裸的利用，不可一世得叫人厌恶。但斯莱特林从不打没把握的赌，哈利清楚得很。

“你想逼疯我。”

“别这样，哈利，我爱你。”他又笑了，低头在哈利的唇角印下一个吻。

后来他成功保下了马尔福一家。卢修斯和纳西莎回到了庄园，德拉科则跟着他回了格里莫广场。有一段时间报纸上全是他们俩的负面报道。对哈利来说，这样的转变有点难以接受，所有的赞颂一夜之间变成了质疑和指点——尽管人们对他还是同情大于责怪，不像另一个舆论主角，公众对他的评价无一例外糟糕到了极致。可德拉科看起来满不在意；哈利小心翼翼地隐瞒着一切，却在某天回到家时看到他正翘着一条光裸的腿，饶有兴趣地看着一期预言家日报。

“你这几天心神不宁是因为这个？”听到他回来的动静，德拉科从报纸里抬起眼，“你的心理真是跟以前一样脆弱，‘波特臭大粪’。”

这就引起了一些不愉快的回忆。哈利黑着脸，一把抢过报纸扔进了火炉里。

“可我不是为了……才那么做的。”哈利艰难地说。他知道这个说辞无力极了，因为他确实在走出威森加摩后的几乎每个晚上都和面前的前食死徒抵死缠绵，但是……但是他以为至少德拉科是懂的。

“我知道我知道……我也爱你，亲爱的。”德拉科故意语调甜蜜地说道，张开腿对着他，伸出两根手指拉开那个泛着水光的小洞：“来干我，哈利。”

做到半途，德拉科突然说：“其实你也可以不用工作，离那些蠢货远点……我有很多钱，你知道的。”哈利的动作顿了顿，笑着吻他的额头，继续用力往他柔软的内里撞，“我工作不是为了钱，你也知道的。”

“哦，救世主的责任心，是吗？”德拉科从枕头里发出嗤笑，接着被细碎的呻吟盖过。

德拉科在做情人时有多甜蜜缱绻，在翻脸时就有多让人心力交瘁。他的嘴剥开了表面那层糖衣，露出下面密密麻麻的刺，舌头是刀尖，将你的痛脚戳得鲜血淋漓。他绝情时真的很彻底，你从他的眼底找不出一点温度，灰蓝的眼珠结成了极地的冰。他极度反复无常，上一秒能窝在你怀里叫你“哈利”“宝贝”，下一秒那张刻薄的嘴就开始让你滚出去。

但哈利全盘接受，甘之若饴——换句话说，他在真实得近乎残酷的德拉科面前，也能剥下在外人前的伪装，他们像两头关在一个笼子里的困兽那样互相发泄、互相折磨。他何尝不是在德拉科身上寻找解脱？哈利放任自己逃回家后发狠地干他，试图用肉欲浇灭心里一丛黑色的火，却浇灌了另一朵张牙舞爪的恶之花。

他想，没有了他，他就什么都不剩了。

什么都不剩了。

 

 

 

“所以，没有德拉科的话，我们拿另一个人格没有任何办法。”哈利说。

一审无果而终。二审将在一个月后举行。

哈利和赫敏面对面坐在咖啡厅的桌边，难得相互没什么话说。赫敏做了一番挣扎，才主动挑起了话头：“哈利，你一定要想办法解除你的大脑封闭术，不然我们没法知道德拉科的下落。”

“我做不到的，我们一起试过很多遍了。”

“看着我，哈利。”女巫敲了敲桌面，这通常意味她现在很严肃，迫使哈利不得不抬起头来。“大脑封闭术是一种心理屏障，不管怎么样，你和‘他’是同一个人，只有你可以解开它。”

“我不信任任何人，敏……是的，从很久以前我就很难信任别人，除了邓布利多，我很抱歉，”哈利握紧了双手，“曾经我的理智一直告诉我你们值得信任，所以不排斥你们对我‘摄魂取念’。但如果‘他’是我的潜意识的话，我就控制不了‘他’……那时一定发生了很可怕的事，‘他’不想让我看到……”

他的指尖扣进了肉里，整个身子发起颤来。“我一定是杀了他……我知道的，敏，有时候我真的想过杀掉他……”

赫敏站起来，上身越过桌子用力抓住了他的手。她热枕地看着他，“你不会的。你们本质是一个人，如果你爱他的话，那‘他’也是……‘他’不会真心伤害德拉科。你爱德拉科吗？”

爱他吗？他当然爱。他都为他疯了、病了，他是他全部的心魔，所有美梦和噩梦的源头……德拉科就是扎在他心上的一根刺，拔不出来，他也不愿意拔。他是甘愿用心血染红玫瑰的夜莺，但那朵玫瑰他绝不会让给任何人。

那是爱还是占有欲？

“……我不知道，敏。没有他我不会活不下去，不如说，没有他我会活得很好。我的生活乱了套全是因为他。”他老老实实地剖白，“但一旦真的失去他，我感觉自己就像成了僵尸，感受不到快乐，也不会痛。”

那天的最后，他一个人回到家里，把自己扔在客厅的沙发上，德拉科的行李箱还立在门边的地毯上，提醒他一切都发生得猝不及防。疲惫如同潮水般涌上来包裹住他，但并没有困意。他的下身因为过度劳累勃起了，他一边唾弃着自己的肮脏，一边将手伸进裤子，想着德拉科的脸一下下撸动起来。

他情动时的脸。高潮时他的灰蓝色眼睛迷蒙地看着天花板，面色潮红，润泽的双唇间探出一节猩红的舌。哈利按着他的背后入他，他从层层叠叠的被褥里回过头看他，脸上的湿痕在黄色的灯光下泛着水光。他喘息、惊叫时嘴唇分开拉出的银丝。他的神情抗拒又惊恐，他对她喊：“滚、别过来——！”

哈利一个激灵，彻底清醒过来。

最后那个画面，不在他的记忆里。

 

 

“你确定停掉无梦魔药？”他的心里治疗师担忧地问。

哈利点头。“在梦里我可能会发现什么东西。”

“可是安睡能大大提高你人格的稳定性。”

“不用担心，‘他’不会出来的。”哈利笃定道。

晚上，他躺在床上，用力做了几次深呼吸，准备度过他确诊以来第一个不用无梦魔药的夜晚。

 

“你想离开？”哈利把德拉科按在墙上，墙布上一节翻出的线头划伤了金发男人的脸。“你哪儿都不能去。要不在我身边，要不就下地狱吧。”

“有区别吗？”被压制的那个咧开嘴扯出个讥讽的笑。

“那全是你自找的。记得吗，我向你告白时，你怎么回答我的？——‘只要救出我的家人，你想怎么样都行’。你一手造成的现状，就该做好负责的准备。”

“那我他妈现在反悔了，可以吗？”德拉科的声音陡然尖利，“你他妈可没告诉我你是个疯子！部分隐瞒事实，我早就可以走人了！”

“你把这全当一场交易？”他的嗓音低得吓人，简直像蛇的嘶语了。

“难道不是——唔！”

他的膝盖狠狠顶上了德拉科的肚子。斯莱特林脸色疼得煞白，痛苦地在他的禁锢下蜷缩起来。他拉扯着德拉科的头发把他转过来，粗暴地咬上两片淡色的唇，另一只手紧紧扼着他脆弱的脖颈，一点点挤出里面的空气。德拉科面色通红，因为窒息不住地咳嗽，声音被颈间的手掐碎在喉咙里，让他脸上浮现出痛苦至极的神色。

不！不！住手！那不是我！

哈利惊恐地看着自己扯下德拉科的裤子，不做任何扩张地操了进去，看着自己发了狂似的抽送。德拉科在他身下像条砧板上的鱼，绝望地扭动和尖叫……画面突然破碎了，裂成了无数块，每块他都以不同的方式折磨他的爱人，那些碎片里传出的哭叫像溺水般的，此起彼伏地涌入他的大脑。

他大汗淋漓地从床上坐起来，胸口仍在剧烈起伏。心脏跳得飞快，沉重地撞击着喉咙，让他一阵阵想吐。他颤抖着从床上下来，走到客厅的墙边，手指轻轻摩挲着深绿色墙布上一道暗红的血迹。那是真的。真的发生过。

“我要杀了他，”他喃喃地说，“杀了他……”

 

 

“你的意思是，做梦的时候你可能会接触到‘他’？”

“对”，哈利低头啜了口拿铁，拉花一下子没了形状，成了一层漂浮在褐色液体上的浮沫。他盯着自己的杯子，“我看到了……一些记忆。”

“这很合理，梦境本来就是难以控制的东西，意识出现混杂很正常……”赫敏沉吟，“那么你看到了什么有用的东西吗？比如那天之后……”

“没有，”他叹了口气，“不然我早就告诉你了。”

“但至少这是个突破口，接下来说不定就能看到什么了。”

“但愿吧，我会试下去的。”

尽管他其实认为不会有更多收获了。连续几天，他的梦总在快到关键部分时像第一次那样突然破碎，接着他就会醒来，像是被什么推出去似的。

回到家后，他的视线又情不自禁飘向门边立着的行李箱。那是德拉科留下的全部东西了。其实他已经打开过很多次，里面除了德拉科的衣服和洗具外，还有一个相框、一个双面镜和哈利送给他的戒指，装在原先的戒指盒里。

相框里是他们在麻瓜伦敦拍的不会动的照片，而戒指盒里——哈利把那枚镶嵌着蓝宝石的戒指取出来，放在手心用指腹摩擦着。那是他一眼相中的，接近无色的蓝宝石像极了德拉科被泪水氤氲的眼睛。他有点庆幸德拉科带走了它，这也许说明，他对他也是有不舍的。

他的指尖传来一阵粗糙的触感。他立刻把戒指拿近了看，发现指环的内部不知何时被刻了字——字迹歪歪扭扭，他费了点劲才勉强认出来那是个单词。

「留下。」

他的脑海中毫无征兆地浮现出一个陌生的场景。

「他跌跌撞撞地在门边跪下，打开行李箱。他拿出戒指盒，攥在手里神经质地笑起来，笑得浑身发抖。他伸出另一只手用指甲在指环上刻字，一划又一划。

“Stay.”他说，指甲断开渗出丝丝殷红的血。“Stay.”」

哈利的太阳穴突然尖锐地疼起来。他痛苦地蹲下身，赫敏的话在脑子里一遍遍回荡。“你们本质是一个人，”她说，“如果你爱他，那么‘他’也是。”女巫的声音一会儿近一会儿远，“大脑封闭术是心理屏障，只有你可以解除……”

“嘿，混蛋，你听得到我说话是不是？”他死死按着脑袋，竭力保持清醒。

“你自私到无可救药，”他倒在了地上，额角撞到了墙角，火辣辣地疼。有什么湿漉漉的东西顺着脸滑下来了，但他无暇顾及。“你以为把他绑在身边，他就会爱你吗？”

“如果你爱他的话……如果你和我对他抱有相同的情感，那就放他走吧。”

强烈的晕眩猛地席卷而来。他眼前一黑，失去了意识。

等醒过来时，他发现自己躺在一个黑色的空间里。除了铺天盖地的黑和一个他，这里空荡荡的。

“嘿。”

他回过头。也许刚刚的话需要更正：是两个他。

“这是什么情况？”他连忙爬起来，谨慎地面向另一个自己。

“他”耸了耸肩。“你在我们的意识里。”

“所以说……现在的我其实是……”

“晕着的。”“他”点头证实了他的猜测。

哈利深吸一口气。

“我就直接问了，德拉科在哪里？”

这回“他”沉默了。和他一模一样的绿眼睛移开了视线，接着是一句不怎么情愿的咕哝：“我不知道。”

“你不知道？！”

“是，我不知道！你满意了？”另一个哈利突然暴躁起来。“他”阴恻恻地龇着牙：“你真的觉得我会杀了他？”

“需要我提醒的话，你已经几次差点杀了他了。”他面无表情地说。他永远也不想回忆起有几个早上，他在地毯上发现奄奄一息的德拉科，后穴汩汩地往外流着血和他自己的精液。

“但我没有，我不会杀了他……只要他乖乖听话，我就不会伤害他。是他自找的……”

“乖乖听话？你把他当成什么？”

“闭嘴吧，你或许忘了，是‘我们’把他当作什么。”那个哈利扬起一个残酷的笑，“我们是一个人，还记得吗？”

他一时语塞。半晌，他才嗫嚅着提出另一个问题：“如果不是你，那他去了哪里？”

“我说了我不知道！我在戒指上刻完字，回头他就不见了！”

“……怎么会？”哈利有些呆滞，“他……他真的逃跑了？”

“不可能，他昏过去了。”“他”笃定地说。

“不，你当时疯疯癫癫的，说不定遗漏了什么细节……你要解除屏障，然后让我用摄魂取念。”

“他”又沉默了一会儿。

“你也想知道德拉科的下落，对吗？他现在是死是活我们都不知道。”

“……这就是我放你进来的原因，”

“他”紧紧盯着他。“但是人是不能对自己用摄魂取念的。放我出去，让赫敏来。”

这回轮到哈利沉默了。他的另一个人格从未在德拉科以外的人前出现过，他不敢确定“他”会不会做出什么。但这似乎是唯一的选择……

“你不会对敏做什么，对吗？”他和自己对视。

“……放心吧。再怎么说，她也是我的朋友啊。”

 

 

“真的没关系吗，哈利？”赫敏担忧地问。她刚刚接到哈利的通知就急急忙忙飞路了过来，没想到会听见那个人格愿意直接出来的消息。

“我不确定，敏，这有一定危险。”哈利抓着自己的袖口，“对不起，总是把你卷进麻烦里面……”

“我不是在说这个！”女巫有点气急。“如果是你主动放他出来的话，你自己的人格可能会被永远困在里面！”

“如果真那样的话，你可能就要把我控制住送去哪里关起来了。我相信你的能力。”

“你……”

“总之拜托了，敏。做好防备，我去叫‘他’了。”

哈利闭上了眼睛，没过多久就睁开了。但赫敏第一时间察觉到面前的已经变成了“他”，哈利从没有这样幽暗却暗流涌动的眼神。

“赫敏，”他平静地说，“开始吧。”

她定了定神，取出魔杖。“摄魂取念！”

 

 

 

哈利睁开眼睛时，看到赫敏正微笑着看着他。

“你看到德拉科了？”他飞快地爬起来，迫不及待地问。

赫敏答非所问：“恭喜你，哈利，你痊愈了！”

“什、什么？”他搞不清楚状况。“什么痊愈？”

“意思是你是个正常人了，波特。”

那一刻哈利甚至以为自己还在做梦。他刚刚就是在做一个很长很长的梦，梦里漆黑一片，但不停回响着各种各样的声音，其中大部分都是德拉科的。他听见德拉科说“别靠近我！”“你个疯子！”，听见他的惨叫和哭嚎。但没有一句是这样的，含着笑意和可爱的嘲弄。

“傻掉了？”那个声音带上了疑惑。他听见一个人从椅子上起来，从背后一步步走近他。“精神分裂刚好就成了智障，我要认真考虑下和你分手了。”

他这才慢慢地回过头，看到德拉科站在柔软的灯光下。没有伤痕，没有血迹，没有眼泪……

“……谁能解释一下？”

“德拉科认为你的病的关键在于打破心理防线。”赫敏回答，“你的大脑封闭术没有人可以破解，因为你说过，潜意识里的你不信任任何人。所以德拉科找到我，说只要你自愿让人进入你的大脑，就约等于打开了心扉，引导人格融合就容易了。”

“那天晚上我确实昏过去了，”德拉科不满地嘟囔，“但赫敏就在里面的房间，她趁你转身的时候把我带走了。”

“所以……”哈利艰难地措辞，太阳穴突突的疼，“你们演了一场戏？”

“是打了个赌。”

他金发的恋人俯身到他耳边，“赌那个你是不是真的愿意为了我去死。”

他想起那个黑色的梦；那也许不是梦，是另一个他不出现的时候，一直被困住的地方。他记得梦境最后那个黑色的空间破碎了，想来就是那时大脑封闭术的屏障被打破了。

“他当然愿意，”因为我也愿意。

德拉科偏过头吻了他。他听见自己的心脏有力地搏动了一下。

「我爱你。我爱你。」

 

fin.


End file.
